


Beach Memories

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [24]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Holidays, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Nervousness, Promises, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: 2 years after Pete and Patrick slept together they meet up again and try to fix things from where they were left broken





	Beach Memories

**Petes POV**

When I see the short ginger boy sitting on the cliff in our favourite spot I sigh and go to sit next to him.

His names Patrick and I haven't seen him in almost 2 years so I can't believe he's right here on my favourite cliff. Our families have beach houses next to each other so we've known each other forever. We used to hang out every summer, swimming and tanning and acting like 5 year olds. Thats until we slept together 2 years ago and instead of talking about it I woke up to an empty bed and haven't seen him since.

I was heartbroken and I can't believe he's right here, sitting next to me and looking out over the beach.

He was my first and I know I was his too so I never understood why he ran off and didn't talk to me. We used to text everyday and he was my closest friend so I missed him. Even last year when my family came to spend the summer here Patrick's family was here but apparently he didn't want to come. I didn't bother asking this year because I assumed he wouldn't be here but he is so I don't know how to feel about it.

Patricks silent beside me for a long time but he finally picks up a rock and throws it out into the sea before speaking. "Hi Petey" "Hey Trick" "How have you been?" "Alright, I'm trying to get a scholarship at Princeton for engineering, its pretty cool" "I've been working on my music, I don't really know what I'm doing with my life" "You never did"

I love being with Patrick but its so awkward and after so long its hard to get back to telling each other everything like we used to.

"Pete I'm sorry, I haven't seen you in ages" "Where were you last year? Apparently you didn't want to come here" "I'm sorry, I was a dick" "Are we going to talk about this? I need to know if we're still friends" "We'll always be friends and yeah we need to talk about this"

I slowly reach over and take Patrick's hand and luckily he lets me. Even though he hesitates, he curls his fingers into mine and lets me hold his hand. I've done this so many times over the years that I know Patrick's hand even better than my own.

"I'm sorry" "Stop apologizing, just tell me what I did wrong, I didn't want to leave you" "You were prefect Petey, you were the most amazing person in the world" "Then why did you leave? Why did I wake up to an empty bed? Why did you ignore me for 2 years?" "I don't know, I messed up and I don't know what to do" "Please talk to me, we used to tell each other everything. We knew each others stupidist and most embarrassing secrets, now you won't even tell me what I did wrong"

Patrick makes a little sobbing sound so I quickly pull him into my arms and stroke his beautiful hair out of his face. "I'm sorry Pete, I didn't mean to hurt you but I did and I didn't know how to fix it. I made a huge mistake so avoiding my problems seemed like a good idea" "It was the most amazing night of my life, was it just a huge mistake for you? Am I just a mistake?"

This isn't how I hoped this would go. I hoped making love the most important person in my life would mean as much to him as it did to me. I don't regret a second of it and I've wanted to do it again for 2 years but now he's telling me its a mistake. We were only 15 and we both knew it was illegal but I loved him so I didn't care about the law.

I've loved Patrick since I met him but I never realised I loved him in that way. It was all totally platonic until he kissed me on the beach and we went back to my beach house and made love. Maybe Patrick didn't want it, maybe he didn't enjoy it, maybe he doesn't like me that way and our friendships ruined.

"No, I don't mean you're a mistake, you're my favourite person in the world so you'll never be a mistake" "What are you saying?" "Running away and ignoring you was a mistake. I should have stayed but I was so scared that you'd be mad or grossed out when you woke up. We're best friends so I thought it was a mistake and I couldn't bare to hear you tell me you hated it so I ran away" "Why did you ignore me? I texted you so many times" "I was scared, I ran away and I knew it was shitty so I couldn't face you because I knew I hurt you. You texted me so much but you said I'm your best friend so I thought thats all I was to you. I thought you'd be disgusted if I told you I like you as more than a friend, I like you a lot so I don't want to get rejected"

We both liked our night together but we were afraid that the other person didn't like it, its ironic and it really sucks. I could have been dating Patrick for 2 years but instead we were scared about it and we've wasted so much time.

"Come back home with me, our parents are out at the golf club and I doubt they'll be back before midnight" "Ok, take me home Petey" "Have you slept with anyone else since we did it? Have you had other boyfriends?" "No, I'm all yours and I always have been, what about you?" "No, I was convinced that I was terrible so I was too scared to even kiss anyone else. I just wanted you so I'd never want anyone else" "You were amazing Petey, it was the best day of my life"

Patrick lets me help him to his feet and I wrap my arm around his shoulders while we walk. We've spent so many years together so when we get to my house he finds the key under the mat, unlocks the door and leads me to my room.

When we get to my room he flops on my bed and when I hesitate by the door he waves me over and pulls me next to him. For a while we lie on the bed together and Patrick explores my body with his hand but I finally pull away and put a hand on his cheek.

"Patrick I care about you so much, can we try this again?" "I want to make love to you, I want to wake up naked next to the man I love" "Promise you'll stay this time? Promise you'll stay and make me have to explain to my parents why I'm naked with my best friend?" "I promise I will, I can't wait to wake up and be totally in love with you" "I love you" "I love you too, I always have"

He looks so beautiful lying on my bed telling me he loves me so I put a hand on his waist and pull him close so I can kiss him. Patrick's lips are as amazing as last time so I gently pull him on top of me and wiggle us under the covers of my bed.

We lie together kissing, completely wrapped up in our own world until Patrick pulls away and rests his head against my shoulder. "You're amazing, I love you Petey and I'm sorry I wasted so much time" "I've got you now and that's all that matters" "Be my boyfriend?" "Do you even need to ask? How could I ever say no to someone as perfect as you?"

When my hands slide lower to the hem of Patrick's hoodie he gives into me completely and lets me peel it off his body. It goes surprisingly smoothly but when I try to take off my own it takes a lot of giggling and shuffling around. By the time I throw it on the floor we're both breathless with laughter and I love the way we are together. It's not weird or embarrassing like it would be with someone else. I can be clumsy and awkward but he still loves me and I'm not scared of anything with him.

"God that was a lot of work baby" "Shut up Tricky, I'm trying my best, I've only done this once" "We'll get better at it, you'll stop being clumsy and not being able to take a shirt off"

I kiss him hard to stop him teasing and start working on his pants. Getting both our pants off goes a lot easier and soon I hook my thumbs into the rim of his boxers and grind my hips up against him. "Can I take this off?" "Duh, get naked with me Petey, I want this to be so much more perfect then last time" "No worrying and no running away, just making love and having everything be perfect"

I slip off his boxers and then mine so he's naked on top of me and I can run my hands down his bare body. I love his ass so I give it a squeeze to make him squeal and grind down on me as revenge.

Last time we did this he bottomed but I want this to be perfect for Patrick so I kiss him gently "Do you want to top Tricky?" "No I liked bottoming, it hurt a bit last time but I think it'll be better now" "We haven't done this in 2 years, it'll still hurt you so I'm ok with bottoming if you want" "No I want you inside me, fuck me Petey"

I thought I'd done something wrong and that's why Patrick ran off but obviously I didn't so I'll try to do the same as last time. Neither of us are experts and we don't have anyone to ask about these things and we're making up everything as we go.

My finger slowly circles around Patrick's asshole and I feel him loosen up for me to push in past the ring of muscle at his entrance. I know he'll be sore tomorrow and I want to make it as good for him as possible, I don't want to put him in any pain.

It's an awkward angle so I roll us over so I'm on top of him and kiss him gently as I add another finger. Patrick's moans are as beautiful as last time and when I pull my fingers out and trail them up to his lips, he takes them into his mouth. The sight of Patrick's little pink lips stretched around my fingers is so beautiful and he seems to enjoy the taste of himself.

"Tricky do you want lube? I don't know if I have any" "Oh, it hurt last time when we didn't use lube, can we find something to use?" "I don't want to use something and hurt you further" "No it's ok, it'll be ok I promise" "I have some lotion for sunburns, would that world?" "Yeah I think so, is it the aloe vera stuff our parents used to rub all over us after we spent all day in the sun and turned into tomatoes?" "Yeah it is, you'll never be able to get a sunburn without thinking about me now" "I can't do anything without thinking about you, you're all I think about"

Patrick pulls me in for another kiss then I roll off him and search through my closet until I find a bottle of lotion. It's not very sexy but we both suck at this so its surprising. I wish I had a bottle of flavoured lube right next to the bed to pull out and make everything sexy but this is Patrick. He'd laugh his head off if I owned flavoured lube so I'm kind of glad I have to stumble to find sunscreen to use as lube.

"Fuck hurry up Petey baby" "You're so desperate and horny, it's beautiful" "I'm so beautiful, I want you inside me and I want to make love with you, come make love to me"

I climb onto the bed and crawl on top of Patrick so I can hand him the lotion "Come here beautiful, touch me" "Condom?" "No Tricky, I want to feel you, I want to come inside you" "We used one last time" "Last time I ended up with an empty bed and almost lost my best friend, this isn't last time" "You don't have an STD right?" "I've only slept with you, if you're clean then I'm clean"

With a smile Patrick takes the lotion off me and squirts some on his hand so he can gently rub it onto me. His hand is amazing and I wish I'd had him for the last 2 years because this is a million times better than jerking off.

Once I'm coated in the lotion Patrick spreads his legs so I kiss my way up his stomach until I get to his neck. Patrick's neck is so sensitive and there's no way we could ever do this with someone else in the house. Making one hickey is enough to make Patrick moan and swear like a sailor so I can't imagine how loud he'll be during sex. This time it'll be less awkward and unsure so hopefully he'll let out all his gorgeous moans because he turns me on so much.

"You ready Rickster?" "Yeah, I'm ready for you" "Tell me if it hurts, I don't want to hurt you" "You weren't so nervous and careful last time" "Last time you kissed me on the beach and it took all my self control to not strip you down on the sand" "I like this more, it's so slow and perfect, I'm ready so you can go when you're ready" "I will" "You're stalling" "I'm not stalling" "You are, it'll be ok" "Please don't leave me, I love you, don't leave me alone and ashamed" "Don't be ashamed"

He's so comforting and the way his hands run up and down my back easily soothes me. "I had sex with my best friend when I'd never even thought about guys like that before. All I wanted was to talk to you because I was so scared and confused and I didn't know what to do. You ran away and I thought I'd disgusted you, I thought you'd left because I was a stupid faggot and you hated being with me like that. I love you and you can't leave, I'm never letting you leave again"

Patrick's hands trial lower, running over the curve of my ass while he presses his lips to my collarbone "I'm sorry, I was scared and I couldn't bare to hear you tell me that it was a mistake, I had to run away. Don't ever call yourself a faggot, there's nothing wrong with this and there never will be" "I'm not letting you leave me, you're all mine now" "I've always been yours and I've always belonged to you, I want you inside me, make love to me Petey"

I love him more than anything so I lean in and kiss in before I position myself by his entrance. Patrick's arms are wrapped around my back so I let him guide me in slowly and we both stop to breathe when I bottom out. "You ok baby? Does it hurt?" "It hurts a little bit but it'll be ok, just go and I'll tell you if I need to stop"

He seems to be handling this a lot better than me so I set up a slow rhythm, burying my face in his neck and letting him set the pace. Last time it was quick and dirty because we were both horny and we'd never done it before but now I want everything to be perfect. I'll make it so good that he won't even think about leaving, I need to make him stay.

Once Patrick gets more comfortable I pull all the way out then slam myself in making Patrick scream out in pleasure. "Yes yes yes, do that again" "You're so beautiful when you're desperate, I love you so much" "I love you, please keep going, I need you so much"

He drags me in for another kiss and rocks against me until I pull out and slam into him again. I do it a few more times then set up a quick pace, making hickies up his pale neck. I love making marks but I know I have to keep them in places where no one will notice them.

I know he's scared to come out but I know our parents and they'll both be ok with it. I'm scared too but I trust that they'll accept us, especially if we're dating each other.

Patrick's moving and moaning under me and I'm so happy that I finally get to love him. We rock together in silence, moaning in each other's ears until Patrick whimpers "I'm close, I'm close please help me".

I quickly take ahold of him and jerk him off until he buries his face in my neck and comes hard onto my stomach. It only takes another couple of seconds before I stall inside him and come hard, collapsing on top of him.

For a while I lie there until Patrick pushes at my chest so I flop off him and curl into his back. "Petey your comes dripping out of me, it feels weird" "You love it baby" "It's you, of course I love it" "Was it good? Will you stay with me this time?" "Yeah I won't leave, I'm so sorry, I know I've hurt you and I don't want to do it again" "It's ok, I love you and it's ok" "It's not ok, I've upset you and made you sad and self conscious" "I'm not self conscious" "You are, you're hurt and I hate it, I always want to make you happy and protect you but I'm the one that hurt you"

Patrick curls up against me and kisses right above my heart "I love you and I won't leave, I'll never leave like that again. You said you don't want to wake up to an empty bed, naked and alone so you won't, you'll wake up with me so it's your choice. If you wake up and you're disgusted by the sight of me naked and covered in come you can leave. If you want to hurt me like I hurt you you can leave and I'll be the one sad and scared and ashamed. You know I love you so I'll be here for you when you come back and I'll always be yours. It's your turn so my hearts yours to break"

He's suddenly so small and fragile in my arms so I hold him close and enjoy the feeling of his warm body against mine. It's like we're kids again, in our sleeping bags on my front porch, talking about everything because we trust each other completely. It's like how we used to have a bath together to get warm after spending too long in the ocean and getting shivers. It's just like when we were play wrestling and we got my parents to bring us blankets to make a fort because we were too lazy to get up. We have so much history and I can't believe Patrick would ever think I'd purposefully break his heart. I love him and I never want to leave him.

"Baby you mean everything to me, I won't leave you, I will never break your heart. You've been a brother to me for years and you're my best friend and my boyfriend, I want to protect you and make you happy" "I don't want to wake up alone in your bed, I don't want to be ashamed at how I gave everything to you and you left. It makes me want to cry just thinking about it so I don't know you don't hate me, I don't know how you still love me after I left you" "I love you, I'll always be here" The thought of you leaving for a second hurts, I left for 2 years" "I know but it's done now, we're together and you won't leave again. I'm not letting you go anywhere and I'll be here in the morning, loving you just as much as I do now"

Patrick doesn't say anything more but he kisses above my heart again so I know he loves me too. Now I can close my eyes and enjoy falling asleep with the boy I love. I know he'll be here to kiss me awake in the morning and I never have to worry about him running off again.


End file.
